Team Mountain
by Yano Uzumaki
Summary: They were just strangers, not knowing anything about each other. Eventually, they have to get along because they'll get dragged into something that's bigger than each and everyone of them. Will they learn to work together and over come their pasts together, or will they all fail as teams and fall as individuals? OC-centric team but will be interacting with main cast. R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Nathan

**Yo! So, as I promised, here's the first chapter. This took me longer than I thought cuz I had to start this chapter from scratch. The chapter I had planed, just shitty without context. So, here's some context in the form of a chapter! Haha...god that was bad. Anyway, I will try and update wither bi-weekly or monthly. With trying to find a job and failing interviews, its gonna be hard to write, but I promise you that I will update. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I create, like Paul. Paul is funny, you'll see.**

**Edit 7/15/19: Added a line or two about Nathan's hand.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Over the phone'_

* * *

"OH! AND WOULD YOU BELIEVE THIS?! OUR CHAMPION IS ON THE ROPES!" The announcer called out over his microphone, getting the crowd to cheer even harder. Men and women all around in a circular arena, looking down on the field of battle. Two people seemed to be fighting with the intent to kill the other.

One seemed to be no older than 17, with grey, almost white, hair and chocolate brown eyes that went nicely with his tanned complexion. Poking out from the top of his messy hair were two wolf eyes, that were also grey in color. He had his lower face cover with a white scarf, that had managed to stay on his face throughout the fight. The boy was wearing a white shirt where the sleeves went down to the elbows. After the shirt, he had on some type of gauntlets that were a dark grey with dark, almost midnight, blue highlights on them. He had one white cargo pants with military camouflage patterns. His black combat boots were digging into the ground as he held his gauntlet covered arms in an X-formation in front of his face to guard against a heavy blow.

The boys' opponent seemed to be older, about 40 or so. The man was bald with jade green eyes and black eyebrows and goatee. The man opted to be shirtless, only wearing black pants and black boots. The man's hands were unlike the rest of his body, as they were made of pure metal.

"ZACH 'IRON FIST' LONGHEART HAS OUR DEFENDING CHAMPION ON THE ROPES! WILL NATHAN EVER BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN BLOCK?" The announcer screamed into his mic. The crowd cheering louder as Zach sent a wild haymaker to the side of Nathan's face, sending him flying into one of the walls, cracking it from the force of the punch. As he dropped to the floor, Zach laughed heartily.

"You know, you should just give up. A boy your age shouldn't be fighting in illegal, underground fighting tournaments." Zach shouted to his opponent, making sure that Nathan could hear him over the roar of the crowd. Nathan just looked at him, pain could be seen in his eyes, but there was also determination in them.

"Doesn't matter what you think. I'm still gonna whoop your ass." Nathan spoke as he pulled his scarf down just enough to spit some blood out of his mouth, but it was enough to see that his lower face has a couple of scars. One was small, but very noticeable as it was on the left side of his mouth, a small diagonal line over his lips.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK THAT YOU STILL CAN?!" Zach just continued to laugh, even going so far to put his hands on his hips and throw his head back. Nathan just growled at the overconfident man, his lips curving into a scowl. The crowd was just as alive as ever. "You're on your last legs boy, just give up."

Nathan forced himself up, refusing to give up. There was a hundred thousand lien reward for whoever won this fight, and he was gonna make sure it was him.

"Why are you even laughing? You get a kick outta beating up kids?" Nathan out his guard up again as he stared at his opponent with hard eyes. Zach stopped laughing, opting to just stare at the young boy.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with, boy?" Zach just chuckled and shook his head. "There is only one king. Only one crown. And that crown is mine, _boy_." Sneer present on his face as he spoke. Zach had a dislike of the Faunus people. He had just grown up that way.

"I'd like to think that my three wins so far disprove that fact. This is just gonna be another notch on my belt." Nathan ran forward after speaking, guard still up.

Zach was waiting for him to get close. Standing at 6'11" and with bigger muscles that bodybuilders would be envious of, Zach looked like a force of nature compared to Nathan's 5'8" runner build. And yet, when Nathan reached Zach, the man failed to accomplish what he wanted. He was trying to go for a grab, when smaller boy ducked and was inside the man's guard. He could do nothing against the onslaught of punches to his abdomen that Nathan unleashed upon him. If you were in the crowd, you couldn't see Nathan's arms moving, as they were flying faster than the normal eye could see. The crowd never quieted down. In fact, they seemed to grow louder with each punch.

With one last punch, Nathan put the last of his strength into it and sent the older man tumbling back, before he fell to his knees, and then onto his face. Nathan just stared down at the man that was old enough to be his father, breathing heavily. As he was gulping down air, the ref and the announcer both came down into the arena.

"YOU SAY IT HERE AGAIN FOLKS! WE HAVE OUR UNDEFATED CHAMPION, FOR THE FOUTH YEAR IN A ROW!" If it was even possible, the crowd seemed to grow even _louder_. "I'VE BEEN YOUR HOST, JIMMY FIRECRACKER! THANK YOU AND GO-" Before Jimmy could finish, the stadium's doors seemed to all blow open as police flooded in.

"NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS THE MISTRAL POLICE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Of course, this being an underground fighting ring, nobody listened. People were running every which way, excluding Nathan. He couldn't really move as that was his toughest fight so far. The man would just soak up everything that he dished out. Nathan just sighed and walked over to the wall, where he put his hand out to help steady himself as he slowly moved to sit down, wanting to rest his body. It took a few minutes, but the police finally came into the arena itself, weapons already drawn. Nathan was so close to passing out from exhaustion, when he heard a familiar voice call out over the sea of police.

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd see you so soon, Nathan." Nathan just groaned and hung his head, letting unconsciousness claim his mind.

_3 hours later_

"Uhhh, my head." Nathan groaned, bringing his hands to cradle his aching head. As his did so, he heard the familiar clinking of police cuffs on him, making him groan even louder. "Brothers damn it all. I thought that was just a dream." As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was interrogation room, complete with one door, a one-way mirror, two chairs and one table.

"Fucking hell, can y'all turn the fucking light down!" Nathan shouted as he brought his head down, covering his eyes from the light that was, in his opinion, to fucking bright. It was at this moment that he noticed that he had his hands uncovered from his gauntlets.

He scowled as he looked down on his scared hands. Seeing his half of his left hand, his pinky and ring fingers, as a metal prosthetic made him mad, as he remembered part of his past. A part that made him who he is today. And he _hated_ remembering the past.

He didn't know how long it took, but the door finally opened and he lifted his head, but moved his hands to his forehead, shading his eyes from the _still_ too bright lighting.

The woman he saw wasn't Police Chief Paul, someone he had gotten to know sort of well, seeing as this isn't his first time in the Police center. No, this was a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun with a curl on the right side of her face, coming in contact with her oval glasses that were in front of her green eyes. She was wearing a white long-sleeved top and a black pencil skirt that seemed to be high up on her waist. She had a pad in one hand and a riding crop in the other, for whatever reason.

"You know," The lady started, "You really should just stay in jail. Fighting in underground matches could get you _killed_, so why do you do it?" There was some concern in her voice, Nathan could tell. But, it was over shadowed by curiosity.

"Well, if you must know," Nathan started, a smile starting to creep onto his face as he closed his eyes, "Then you should probably read my file." He sniggered as he saw her face morph from curiosity to anger as she also glared at him. She was about to retort when the door opened up again. This time, it was a male, but again it wasn't the Police Chief.

The new person had silver hair and brown eyes that hid behind shaded spectacles. He wore a black suit, unzipped, over a dark green buttoned vest and a green shirt. He also had on dark green suit pants. He held a coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other. The door closed behind him, signaling that there was no one else coming in at the current moment.

"What do you want old timer? You don't work for the force, so why're you and the 'good witch' here?" Nathan question the male in front of him. If he looked offended at the 'old timer' jab, he didn't show it, only an amused smile appeared on his face.

"Nice to see that you have that spunk that the Police Chief told us about."

"Where is Paul, anyway? He should've been here by now." Nathan complained, wanting to see his 'friend' again.

"He's out writing a report over what he found tonight. Though, you should know that, shouldn't you?" The man questioned Nathan, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Nah not really. All I know is that he's the one who catches me, but he knows almost _everything_ about me. You could say that he's the expert on anything involving me." Nathan retorted.

"I see." The man said calmly. This man unnerved Nathan. He knew who he was, and what he could do.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Anybody worth their shit knows who you are," Nathan started, staring directly into the man's eyes, "Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, the greatest Huntsman school to _exist_."

"Good, you know me." Ozpin stated, pausing to take a drink of coffee before continuing, "But what you don't know, is that I also know you." Now _this_ caught Nathan's attention as he shifted in his chair. Now used to the light, he leaned back until his back hit the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Really_? And _what_ exactly do you know about lil ol' me?" Nathan just raised a brow in question, staring at the headmaster and, what he can assume, his assistant. He got a chuckle from the headmaster and another glare from 'good witch'.

"I know that you're an orphan because your mother died when you were ten."

"Everyone knows that. That's on my record." Nathan's fists clenched, but they were hidden under his armpits.

"I know you've been doing underground fights to have somewhat of a living."

"Again, on my file." His face became blank, not showing any emotion to the people in front of him.

The 'good witch' glared at Nathan even harder than before. It wasn't his fault that he made everything difficult when he was in an interrogation room.

"I know that when you nine, you were taken by bandits." This got Nathan to freeze. No one knew about that. He **_refused_** to talk about it, and every time it got why he was gone from school for so long, he dodged the question with something. His hands fell into his lap as his head fell as well. Hands balling into fists in anger and frustration, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"I know about what went on it that camp you were held at. I know abo-" Nathan, not wanting to hear anymore, slammed his hands on the table.

"_What. Do. You. Want._" Nathan let out, teeth gritted in righteous anger. He tried to repress those memories as best he could, and now they all came back at full force.

"I wanted to see one of the people that will be attending my school." Ozpin stated as he stood up, getting Nathan to look at him through glaring eyes. "I do hope that you come to terms that what happened, was _not_ your fault. You were nine." Having said his piece. He left for the door, with the 'good witch' going first. Before he left, Ozpin turned to the boy and said, "I do hope that you spend that hundred thousand lien wisely now."

This caught Nathan by surprise. He was about to ask what he meant, but he had already left the room. Nathan just sat there, think about all that's happened, but then he stopped. He then thought about the future could bring. Ozpin knew that he was enrolled in Beacon, so Ozpin knew that he wanted to be a Huntsman. And after tonight, Nathan is surprised that the headmaster is still going to let him attend the prestigious school.

"Hehehe, this is going to be an interesting school year." Nathan said to himself, as the door opened again and showed the slightly portly frame of Paul, complete with balding head and blue uniform. Nathan just laughed at seeing him. "Haha, Paul! Man, do I have a story to tell you!" Nathan seemed enthusiastic to see him as the door closed behind Paul.

* * *

**So, how'd you like Paul? Anyway, if you couldn't tell, this story will follow Nathan and three others as well as the main cast, but it will mainly focus on Team MONT(Mountain)...I'm not very creative...sorry.**

**(1)(2): So, I listened to just about two songs while writing this. And they were 'Only One King' by Tommee Profitt and 'Dove and Genade' by Hollywood Undead. I added these lines from them cuz I thought that fit in the story. **

**Besides that, I hope you guys like it and continue to support me with this story. R&R and have a great day, you lovely people!**


	2. Chapter 2: Theodore

**YOOOOO! GUESS WHO'S BACK!?...No, not Paul...not yet anyway. Any who, yes I have a new chapter. If you haven't guessed, the first 4 chapters are going to be about the characters we're going to be following, for the most part, in the story. These chapters go a little into their backstories and I hope you remember somethings that are talked about in these chapters. I might be foreshadowing in these XD. Also, I changed a line or two in the last chapter, as I put a thing at the beginning of the chapter. Anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter, as I _LOVED_ writing Theodore.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my OC's**

**Reviews:**

**merendinoemiliano: Thanks! I hope that the more battles I do, I get better at as that was my first real fight scene.**

**Kinaki747: Well, I hope that I have a more promising second chapter.**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Over the phone_'

* * *

"CALL ME SHORT STACK ONE! MORE! TIME!" A 5'2" brown haired teen yelled at his downed opponent. His jade eyes glared down as he knelt next to the girl's head. He prepared for pain as he put his hand on her dark blonde head. He groaned in pain as he proceeded to heal the damage he did to her with his semblance.

"Ugh. Gods, why do you hit so hard?" She moaned in pain, clutching her aching stomach. Anybody that was watching, which was their entire class as they were in combat class, would have a cringed pained face as Theodore went on another rampage. Even the teachers didn't stop him, as they physically _couldn't_.

"You insult my height, and that's something I _don't like_." Theodore stated as he stood up, gritting in pain again. '_No matter how many times I use it, the pain never dulls.'_ He thought to himself. '_I fucking hate my semblance most of the time.'_

You see, Theodore's semblance lets him heal most, and I do stress the word _most_, injures. Heart attack, no problem. Broken bones, easy fix. Head cracked open, done and done. But, when he heals whatever injure it is, he takes on most of the pain that the person would feel. Your bones are shattered? Theodore can heal them, but he'll feel as if all of _his_ bones are being shattered. It's both an amazing and terrible semblance. His parent loves it, seeing as he's a doctor.

"Just make sure you rest a bit and you'll be fine." He stated as he walked through the crowd of students, who parted like the Red Sea did for Moses. Theodore had a reputation for having anger management problems, and it didn't help that when new kids transferred to Atlas Academy they _always_ commented on his height.

"**Theodore Winters please report to the main office. I repeat, Theodore Winters please report to the main office.**" He groaned. He knew what this would be about, and he always hated talking to Ironwood about it.

As he made his way to the main office, he ran into his…friend? '_I think that we're more acquaintances than friends._' Theodore thought to himself as he came face to face with the Schnee Heiress, Weiss Schnee.

"Good afternoon Weiss, how are you today?" He asked in a pleasant tone. His father wanted him to make friends with many of the heirs and heiress at this school. It irked Theodore that he father was just hunger for more power and money.

"The same to you Theodore. My day has been pleasant so far. How has yours been?" Weiss replied in the same pleasant tone.

"Could be better. A new transfer insulted my height." He had a slight scowl on his face as he talked about his opponent. "She won't make that mistake again."

"I swear, you need to control your anger." Weiss put her hands on her hips, as she spoke in a slight scolding tone. Almost as if she was scolding a child. Theodore's eye twitched as she continued, "I know that you're not from a prestigious family like most of us here, but that doesn't give you the right to act like a barbarian. I'm surprised that you haven't been thrown out of the school by now." Theodore's eye was twitching even more after that 'barbarian' comment.

"Well, as pleasant as this chat has been, I have to go see the general. He needs to talk to me about something."Theodore stated, eye still twitching, but mumbled that last part. "Probably about me going to Beacon instead of joining the military." Weiss heard him say this, even though he was still mumbling to himself. Before she could say anything about it, he walked away.

As he walked up to the main office, he just sighed as he knew this was going to be long and annoying. He opened the door and the man at the front desk looked up and nodded to Theodore, who nodded back. The man led him back to the headmaster's door. The man just looked down to Theodore and nodded again and walked back to the front desk.

Theodore, by himself now, just sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation with the general again. He and the general have had this talk about him going to Beacon multiple times over the few years that he was there. As Theodore opened the door, he saw that the general was just looking down as he had some papers in his hands. As the door creaked closed, it took him out of his trance and he looked up to see the small form of Theodore in his school's uniform.

"Ah, sorry about that Theodore. I was just looking over some documents about the school's budget." Ironwood smiled, but Theodore could tell that it was to hide something. Theodore just shook his head, that's not what he was here for.

"It's alright general, I know that you're very busy running a school _and_ a military." Theodore replied but thought to himself '_But you still have time to haggle me about this damn school shit._'

"Yes. Well, I thought that I would ask you about changing your mind about going to Beacon.

"You already know my answer general. I'm going to Beacon, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Theodore stated, knowing that the general wasn't going to beat around the bush at all.

"I know you say that, but think about all the good you could do for the Atlas military." The good general retorted, "You could help save our men and women from grievous injuries. You could help further our medical programs and help train more members to help save even more lives."

Yes, I could." Theodoer said, making the headmaster get a smile before Theodore continued, "I could do all that, and most likely more." This just made the general smile wider. "But, what about all the frontier towns? What about all the Huntsmen that don't have _any_ medical training and someone is hurt on a mission? What about all the people that risk their lives, day in and day out, fighting for what they think is right?" While he knew that Theodore wasn't going to attend other academy, Ironwood still smiled at his young charges reasoning for becoming a Huntsman. "I could go on, but I think you got the jist of it, general."

Ironwood just continued to smile at Theodore, glad that his resolve for becoming a Huntsman hasn't changed over the few years that they've known each just saw Ironwood smiling at him for the past few minutes, and it kinda creeped him out.

"Yes, well while I'll be sad that you're not going to be coming back here, i am happy that you're following what you want to do." Ironwood said as he stood up and stuck his hand out to Theodore, who followed the general's movements. "I hope that you never falter in your resolve. I only wish the best for you, and your fellow students." As they shook hands, the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. As well as the end of the school year. As Theodore began to leave, Ironwood told him one last thing. "No matter what happens. No matter what or _who_ gets in your way, i want you to continue pushing through until you finally reach your end goals. Can you promise me this, Theodore?"

Theodore just looked at his former headmaster, a look of conviction in his eyes, and nodded. He headed out of the door, not looking back at the general. As the door closed, Ironwood just sat back down in his chair, and leaned back until he was staring at the ceiling.

'_You better take care of him Oz. I'm counting on you._'

As Theodore walked out of the front office, he went towards his locker. With the walls in the academy as the same, the same white and grey that they have on their uniforms, it would've taken him a while had he not been there for four years. As he approached his locker, he saw how full it really was. He had his bag, a few notebooks, a few pictures of him and his mom, a pump-action slug shotgun with a sling, and a few boxes with both regular shells and shells full of blaze dust. As he put everything in his bag, he paused as he stared at his mother. He really looked like her. He had her jade eyes, her dark brown hair, even her high cheekbones. He had her oval eye shape, and even how messy his hair is, he got from his mother. He just sighed as he _gently_ and _carefully_ put the photos in his bag and hefted his shotgun over his shoulder and closed his locker for the last time here. As his hand lingered on the locker he's used since he started going here, he sighed in content as he'll remember all the good times that he's had here.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here boys."

"Oh dear god," Theodore just groaned at hearing that voice. "Why the _fuck_ are you here, Jack?"

"You know _exactly_ why I'm here, you little shit." Jack ground out, sneer present on his face as he spoke. His sky blue eyes glaring down into Theodore's jade ones, which were also narrowed.

"_No_ actually. I fucking _don't_" Theodore ground out though gritted teeth. HIs hands balling into fists as he stared at this _boy_ trying to antagonize him.

"_Yes_ you _fucking_ _**do**_ you _little, meaningless __**midget**_." Jack stated, fury in his eyes as he jammed his finger into Theodore's shoulder, which was pushing his patience to the _limit_.

"Say that to me." Theodore spoke in a calm tone, but was shaking with absolute and utter _rage_.

"Little. Meaningless. _**Mid**_-ARGH!" Jack shouted out, causing the rest of the students that were passing by to stop and turn to see the two there. Jack on his knees, clutching his stomach in pain while Theodore just glared down at him with enough rage to make even the Dark Brother pause for a minute.

"Argh, you little fuc-MMMRGH!" He didn't get to finish as Theodore shoved broke his nose…...by _kneeing _it. As he just laid there, screaming in pain while covering his nose as it bleed profusely, Theodore just walked away. Again, the students parted for him, no one dared to get in his way, lest they suffer his wrath.

As he walked out the front door, he boarded the bullhead, wanting to get home faster. As he sat down, he tried to ignore the pain in his knee. He had tried something in his anger. He had used his semblance to help him bypass the aura of his…..._opponent_. He pulled out his scroll and plugged his headphones in and put on some classical music, as it helped him relax. He leaned back in his chair, wanting to see if his acceptance letter came in yet.

It would take him an hour to get home, but when he finally saw his blue two story house, he sighed in relief. He was finally home. As he walked up the walkway, he stopped at the mailbox. He opened it and saw a multitude of things. He mainly saw bills for his dad, but as he opened the front door, she saw it. A letter from Beacon. He threw all the bills onto the stand that was right next to the door, and hurried up to his room, ignoring the person calling to him from somewhere in the house.

As he got into his room, he put his bag and shotgun down next to him as he sat on his bed and opened the letter.

"Theodore Everson Winters,

We are happy to tell you that you are accepted into Beacon Academy for the next four years. We look forward to helping you progress throughout the next few years and helping you become the Huntsman that we know you can be.

We will see you in a few months."

He couldn't believe it. He was in. He was _actually_ accepted in. He was about to start jumping in joy, but a certain figure was standing in his doorway began screaming at him.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" His father screeched at him, akin to a banshee, "I WAS CALLING FOR YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES!" His father was just screaming at him as his smile slowly dwindled down into a frown. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO DO SHIT, BUT OF COURSE YOU JUST COME UP HERE AND SKULK ABOUT LIKE THE FUCKING _**GREMLIN**_ YOU ARE!" Scowl present on his face as Theodore glared at his father with nothing but pure _hate_ in his eyes.

"Yeah, and what did you need me to do that you couldn't have done?" His father seethed at the sarcastic question his son asked him. "You have working legs. Whatever you needed, you could've gotten it yourself." Theodore turned his back to his dad, heading over to his closet to finish packing his bags.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" Barely concealed rage could be seen in his eyes as he grit his teeth.

"I'm packing for Beacon." A little bit of joy returning to him as he smiled a little. "I got accepted."

"Bullshit. You're staying here."

"Now why would I do that?" His father's hands were turning white with how hard he was squeezing them.

"Because I _told you too._"

"You tell me to do a lot of things. But this is not one of them." As he finished packing his two bags, he brought them over to his bed where he just looked up and stared blankly at his father.

"I am your fath-"

"You haven't been my father since mom died." Theodore stated, cutting his father off which made him even angrier.

"I pay for _everything_ in this house. I _own you_." His father stated, furious blue eyes glared at his son.

"Is that why you drink your ass off every night?" Theodore had had enough. He was tired of this. "Is that why you do drugs every night? Tell me, is that why you don't get home until late and then _beat me_?!" He was screaming now, no doubt drawing the attention of the neighbors.

"Why you _little __**shit**_."

"What? Are you gonna beat me again? Is your masculinity that _bad_ that you have to beat a _seventeen year old_ to _feel_ like a man again?! Are those hookers you hire not enough anymore!?" Theodore didn't see the fist hit him in the face. He was sent stumbling back, staggered by what happened. He regained his balance and leveled an icy glared at his father that would even freeze hell.

"I _knew_ that I should've killed you when I had the _chance_." His father ran at him, but with Theodore being 5'2" compared to his father's own 6'3" height, he was easily able to duck underneath him. He ran over to grab his shotgun, which was still on the bed. As soon as he grabbed it, he leveled it at his father.

As he turned around,he was _not_ expecting his son to level a _gun_ at him. His rage vanished. His hands became clammy as his face went pale. He knew what rounds his son used, as he had been there when he made the first order of it. He couldn't just leave as he was in between the bed and the window with the closet to his right.

"You're not actually goi-" A loud bang went off as the window behind Theodore's father shattered, large pieces breaking on impact with the ground. His father clutched his right ear, as it was ringing, and shut his eyes tightly. When he finally regained hearing, he unclenched his eyes, and just stared at his son.

"If I were you, I would leave." Theodore nodded his head to his bedroom door, as he spoke in a commanding tone. His father just stood there, frozen in fear. Theodore just pumped the shotgun, aiming it directly at his father now. "**Now**." His father ran out of there like a bat outta hell. When Theodore heard the front door slam shut, he dropped his shotgun.

Instead of freaking out like a _normal_ teenager, he just pulled his scroll out of his pocket and called a taxi. He knew he had to get out of there or else this he would have to deal with the police. He was just happy that his mother had made him a bank account when she was still alive. So, he grabbed his shit and made towards his door before stopping. He turned around and saw a picture of him and his mom, right before she died. He had a sad smile on his face as he grabbed it and closed his bedroom door for the last time.

* * *

**So..._THAT_ happened. I hoped that you al liked the chapter and that you leave reviews! Have a lovely day, you beautiful people!**


End file.
